Lucia Espinoza
Lucia Espinoza ' ('ルチアエスピノーザ') '''is currently a Minor Character in Shine Royal Universe. She is a third-year middle school student who attends Shine Royal Academy. Her primary brand is Romance Kiss meaning she is a sexy type idol. Lucia is known for being related to the famous Zoey Espinoza singer in America. Bio Appearance Lucia's natural hair color is reddish brownish but permanently dyed her hair soft pink. Naturally, her hair is straight, but in the mornings she changed her hair to be a bit wavy. Her signature hairstyle has it in a right side pigtail, but at times she will vary her hairstyle depending on the outfit she will wear for the day. If she is lazy than Lucia has her hair loose and free. The length of her hair reaches to her lower back. Always has a hair clip on the side of her bangs. Her height appears to be 159cm tall. Body Shape is rectangular. Nose is lower nose bridge. She has thin lips. Slight tan skin-tone. The clothes she would usually wear is "boyish," but at times she'll wear some Outgoing Chic looks and at times, Preppy. Personality Lucia can be very cold-hearted when introducing yourself to her, but that's how she is to protect herself from the real world. Very independent from others, but likes to help others/ She'll likely ignore you by pretending you're not around her presence. When you get to know her better, she begins to open up and becomes nice little by little. Can be very mature. Hard for her to be childish. She tends to be very imaginative when reading her books. At times she'll place herself as the main character to see what is like to be in their shoes (figuratively) when she's not reading her books. Tends to keep things realistic instead of looking from others perceptive. She has a leader personality. She would at times be the one who took care of her younger sibling while her parents are busy with work matters. While taking care of them Lucia would make sure they are out of trouble. Though this stopped when she entered the academy. An addition, memories things quicker. When she takes the train is precisely memories the train's map. Idol Activities Aura Classes * Singing Class * Dancing Class * Acting Class * Instrument Class Coords |-|Normal= * Red Rose Princess Coord (School) |-|Rare = |-|Premium Rare= |-|Campaign Rare= Career - Singles= |-|Type A= |-|Type B= - Acting= }} Relationships - Minor Characters= |-|Friends= |-|Family = |-|Business= - Staff = }} Skills Languages Singing Dancing Etymology * '''Lucia'(ルチア)- The name is originated in Italy. The meaning of the name Lucia is: Graceful Light. * Espinoza is written in Katakana エスピノーザ-. The name refers to"thorny", ultimately from Latin spinosus, a derivative of spina meaning "thorn, spine". Student ID Trivia * Her voice actress is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKWz6cKXg5M&t=190s Kayano Ai]. ''' She has the same voice style as Ryoko Sakaki from Shokugeki no Soma. * Her zodiac sign is '''Aries '''and birthstone is '''Aquamarine * Half Hispanic/Spain (Father) and half Japanese (Mother). Father born in America while her mother was born in Akihabara Japan * She has no food that she doesn't like. * Her lucky charm is a necklace received by her big sister. * Prefers to go by her American name. * If she had a secondary brand. Her choice would be Love Moonrise.''' * Has three other siblings making herself the second eldest * She's a '''Bookaholic. Meaning, she's addicted to reading books Her favorite novel is Fallen * Prefers a Girl Crush/Sexy image instead of Cute/Bubbly. * She loves classical music. * Aside from reading books. She loves to take pictures with her Cannon Camer * Has a "boyish" fashion sense outside of idoling. * Is left-handed. * People have considered her to do modeling, but she is not interested in that sort of thing. * Before being an idol. She used to do gymnastics. At times she does when it's her day off. Category:User:ChemmieC Category:SRA Category:Idols Category:Minor Character Category:Sexy Idols Category:Lucia Espinoza